Many couples take advantage of the efficiencies and conveniences that can be derived from sharing resources and otherwise using shared resource allocation structures. However, despite the difficulties inherent in determining whether individual resource consumption within a shared resource allocation structure is consistent with rules or goals held in common among the couple, the technology associated with such resource allocation is still a limited area.